Fireteam Crimson (Necros)
*Direct Action |garrison= *Earth *Venezia *UNSC Infinity |motto= |size=4 Spartan IVs (Class 1) |subs= |commander=Spartan |status= *Active 2554 }} was a SPARTAN-IV team, formed in 2554 and served during the period after the war, serving in multiple theatres, including Venezia, Mamore, Dust and Requiem. After the collapse of the IV class 1, they were moved to serve as one of Commander Sarah Palmer's pursuit groups, before being moved to the Thunderbolt Initiative. Roster *Max Staedler: The team leader Max Steadler is a Marine lifer, serving for the last few years of the Covenant War. Originally an enlisted Marine in the 7th Marine Expeditionary Force, serving in the 13th Marine Regiment. He served on Actium, earning a bronze star for heroism on his first tour, and then served on Skopje. He earned a purple heart and silver star, suffering injuries in combat. Earning a battlefield promotion to corporal, he continued to serve in the 13th Marine Regiment. 7MEF was deployed to Paris IV during the chaotic evacuation, fighting to protect the capital from a protracted enemy assault. Refusing to give ground, his company was reduced to only 20% strength, giving enough time for a total civilian evacuation. He suffered multiple injuries, but his action during the conflict earned him a Navy Cross. This ear marked him for recruitment into the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Serving in the 11th Battalion of the 105th, his unit was flung into combat around Sydney, taking heavy casualties during the drop and securing a landing zone for a counter attack through Botany Bay. His coolness under pressure saw him promoted to sergeant, and after the war saw him hand picked for induction into Spartan branch. Assigned command of Fireteam Crimson, he saw classified action in a number of theatres before being transferred to the UNSC Infinity for her second tour of Requiem. He primarily operates as the team leader and marksman, typically carrying a M395 DMR andM6 magnum as his back up, while using MJOLNIR/Enforcer. *Paige E. Corrigan: Originally signing on as a Navy Corpsman, she thought joining the Navy as a medic would be a great way of practising medicine, her life's dream, while getting her fill of adventure. The truth of military service against the Covenant dawned on her during her first tour, when her unit was pinned down in a city on Sargasso. Her unit was hunted down and exterminated, but she survived near impossible odds by feigning death and remaining motionless in a trench filled with her dead team mates. Remaining motionless and up to her neck in blood and mud for an entire day, she finally escaped the next night, killing the lone sentry with a knife from a dead soldier in the trench, and navigating through the darkness back to friendly lines. She earned a silver star, but a lasting hatred of the Covenant, as well as a hardened heart. She went on to earn a Special Forces citation, joining 2nd ODST Battalion, serving on Reach and Earth. Noted as a ruthless warrior and incredibly proficient in close quarters, her unique skill set and uncompromising attitude earned her a place in the Spartan branch. She usually utilises the MA5D ICWS, though relies heavily on her bare hands. She utilises the MJOLNIR/Venator. *Sakinder Singh: Original born in India, his family moved to New Constantinople. They escaped the Covenant's attack on the planet, but the loss of his home and many of his friends left him cynical. Joining the UNSC Army, serving one tour before being moved to Army Rangers, serving several more tours and earning a Gold Star on Reach. Scaling a cliff face to gain access to a Covenant anti-air battery. He was wounded multiple times but still completed his mission and was evacuated. He fought on Earth, his army unit tied down in a defensive action close to Cleveland. His unwavering devotion to his fellow soldiers, pulling them from their burning vehicles after their convoy was struck, earned him a place in the Spartan branch, where he served initially with Fireteam Thunder, before being moved to Fireteam Crimson. He usually uses specialised weapons, such as the M793 SAW or M921 ARC. His preferred armour is the MJOLNIR/Fallschirmjäger. *Fidel Valentin: The youngest team member, he enlisted in the UNSC Marines shortly before Reach. Serving on Earth, he was there for the Covenant invasion, holding out against overwhelming forces at Arusha. Relived by the 7 MEF, he took part in counter-attack efforts up and down the coast before being moved to the Doisac theatre. Taking part in the air assault, his unit took almost 50% losses during aerial insertion, on account of heavy enemy flak positions obscured at the edge of the capital city. The loss of so much materiel and soldiers forced command to pull back their supporting units and reinforcements, leaving his regiment stranded. Fighting their way across an open kill zone to the anti-air positions, they engaged the Brutes in close range trench fights, suffering heavy casualties, but opened up the air corridor. He earned a Silver Star for neutralizing a Chieftain who'd previously smashed his way through 12 of his fellow soldiers, in the process killing his immediate. chain of command. He was moved to Marine Raiders and fought on several colonies during the 'mop up' and was promoted to Spartan Branch, joining Crimson shortly before they were moved to the Infinity, to replace Lana Grimaldi, who was moved to command of Fireteam Werewolf. He uses the M55B2 Battle Rifle, the M7 SMG as his back up and utilises MJOLNIR/Recruit.